Generally, it is well-known to dispense liquids in the form of “sprayed” droplets for use in surgical procedures. More specifically, a plurality of reactive liquids may be sprayed under the influence of pressurized gas to disperse and dispense the droplets on the human body or within the human body to beneficially affect the outcome of the surgical procedure. For instance, two highly reactive fluids may be sprayed onto an anatomical site for reducing the flow of blood by hemostatic clotting or creating tissue barriers to prevent anatomical tissues from adhering together during and/or after the surgical procedure. Ideally, these reactive liquids are isolated prior to being discharged from the instrument. As such, the reactive liquids mix and react once discharged from the instrument for application at the anatomical site. Thus, the beneficial characteristics of the reacting fluids are preserved until needed for use.
Traditionally, prior to discharging the reactive fluids, the reactive fluids are mixed with high pressure gas within a high pressure chamber of the tip so that the reactive fluids form the sprayed droplets. Many fluids, such as these reactive fluids, prematurely activate or react under the influence of the high pressure. In the event of a premature reaction between the reactive fluids, the beneficial characteristics are greatly, if not completely, reduced upon application to the anatomical site. Thus, the benefits of the surgical procedure are not fully realized in the event of the premature reaction between liquids.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for use in dispensing a liquid with a gas from a cannula, such as during a surgical procedure, that addresses present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.